Witch Hunting
by Chelcheetah
Summary: Starts in the beginning of Eclipse. What happens if Bella doesn't like Edward telling her that she can't go to the reservation. What does she do? and what happens if someone takes her away?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight created by stephine meyers or Summit**

Chapter 1

I needed to go see Jacob. I left the house and tried to start my truck. It wouldn't work. I tired again and it still didn't work I was pissed. Suddenly Edward was sitting next to me.

"You scared me." I stated.

"You're going down to the reservation." He said. How?

"How did you...Alice!" I sighed my truck!

"Did you do this to my truck?"

"Bella you have to realize the wolves have no control."

"Jake's not going to hurt me. You have to trust me." I looked at him.

"We'll I'm sorry." I got out of the car and was headed towards the street.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" Edward pulled my arm back and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella, it's not safe for you to go. Can't you understand me? The wolves have no control!" I glared at Edward.

"I can't believe your trying to tell me what to do! You do not get to make my choices for me! Not ever again!" He flinched. He released my arm and I turned to walk down the street. He walked with me and I continued to look forward.

"Bella come on, it's a ten mile walk at 6 at night. Please let me put your car back together or give you a ride on my back." I continued to walk. I want to see him twitch.

"Don't do this Bella. Please I'm begging you. I really sorry." I was planed to walk as long as I could until I passed out. Edward ran right in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. Stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Stop this Bella!" I looked straight through him. I didn't want to give him the satisfactory of being able to control my life.

"Fine Bella! Go right ahead! Walk all the way to the reservation!" Then he was gone. I mean he was probably in the woods waiting for me to turn around, but I kept walking. After about an house and a half. I stopped I was probably only 1/3 of the way there. At this point I started mumbling to myself.

"I can't believe he would so that. I'm so tired of him controlling my life! This is fucking ridiculous!" I started walking faster. Suddenly there was someone in front of me. Most likely Edward.

"I'm not giving in Edward! I'm tired of you telling me what to do!" He turned around and I got a sudden chill. It wasn't him this person had bright blue eyes. He was human.

"Hello?" He started to chuckle.

"The most stubborn child gets the punishment first." He murmured.

"What?" Then suddenly he was in front of me.

"Your all alone little girl. Your vampire isn't here to help you." His hair was very dark and shoulder length. If I wasn't terrified I would think he was attractive.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled. He was right he wasn't there. " What did you do to him?" I asked the man.

"I did nothing. Your precious Edward doesn't care for you anymore." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Please whatever you are, please don't hurt me." He chuckled.

"Sorry." Then everything went black.

XxXxXx

Edward POV

I went to go clear my head before I did something rash. I was gone for probably 10 minutes when I heard Bella call my name. She was in distress. When I reached the end of her sent trail it was in the woods somewhere. I called home and Carlisle picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle! Bella is missing. Someone took her!" I could hear everyone gasp in the background.

"We'll be right there." In 30 seconds they were right next to me.

"Witch!" Carlisle yelled.

"What?" we all asked in unison.

"That sent! I haven't smelled on in 200 years. It's a witch!" I balled my fist.

"You've got to be kidding me! A fucking witch took Bella!"

"Language!" Esme exclaimed. I screamed and punched a tree and it went a crossed the forest. Both scents disappeared and I collapsed on the ground.

"No!" I yelled. I started dry sobbing an I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle.

"Don't worry son. We'll find her. I stood up and we ran back home. I can't believe I lost her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight from stephine meyer or summit

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

The blackness of unconsciousness was slowly fading and the new blackness of a basement was in its place. The floor was cold and made of some metal. My wrists were tied behind my back and my ankle was latched to the floor by a cuff. I heard movement but I couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

"Hello?...Who's there?" Then the lights flickered on. The lights were creepy looking. Someone was standing on a stair case.

"Good you're awake." It was a women. She walked over and her heels clicked on the floor.

"Where am I?" I asked. I tried standing but I felt like I was a thousand pounds.

"You're in a cellar, in a hotel, in New York City." She smiled.

"What hotel?" I asked again. She frowned.

"Why should I tell you? Does it even matter?" I just stared at her.

"Why do you care? It's not like ill pull out a cell phone and call for help." She sighed.

"Im still not going to tell you." She came close to me and unlocked my ankle and wrists. She pulled me up and brought me up the stairs. We went into an elevator.

"What are we doing? Where are we going?" She sighed.

"We are taking you to a room to get you cleaned up and ready for the master." I shivered.

"The man with blue eyes?" She nodded. The elevator door opened and a luxurious room came into view.

"Take a shower and put the clothes on that are in the closet. You have an hour." She pushed me into the room and the door closed. I looked around the room and saw a door I tired to open it but it was locked from the outside.

"Ugh!" I sighed and sat on the ground. I can't believe this happened to me! I did nothing to deserve this. I should have listened to Edward, but if it weren't for Alice's visions I would have been at Jake's the time that man came...Wait. Alice! I scramble to stand up and looked for a pen and paper. When I found one I wrote down in huge letters. NEW YORK CITY! I hope she got a vision.

XxXxXx

Edward's POV

We were trying to figure out a plan for 4 days. We sat there went back to the scene where she was taken just trying to find some clues. I felt hopeless. I felt crazy. I constantly paced and the rug showed it.

"This is hopeless!" I screamed.

"Edward! Stop looking at the negatives! Bella's a smart girl. She'll figure out some way to contact us." Esme exclaimed. Suddenly Alice gasped and my mind was bombarded with a vision.

_Bella was in a fancy hotel room. Sitting on the floor mumbling something to herself. Suddenly she jumped up and rummaged through the room. She found a pen and paper and wrote down in her handwriting. NEW YORK CITY. Then the vision faded into darkness_.

"Bella!" I screamed.

"She's in New York!" Alice yelled. Everyone gathered around her and I was upstairs getting clothes for a week. I ran downstairs to find everyone staring at me.

"I'm going to get her." I said. Carlisle looked at me.

"We are all going. She is part of our family. I never leave a daughter." I nodded while everyone got their clothes. In 30 seconds we were pulling out of our drive way heading towards the air port.

"Hang on Bella. We're coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update this chapter hopefully i'll get another one soon:)**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I took a shower and washed all the scum off my body. When I got to the closet I was frightened at what I saw. The skimpiest of clothing was hung up. I was terrified to put it on but I did anyway. I didn't want to get in trouble. I have no idea who these people are. I looked in the mirror and saw what the outfit did to me. It was a black unitard outfit with a hole in the middle showing all of my stomach going up to my boobs, there were holes in the sides to show off my hips and it tied around my neck like a halter top. I looked back in the closet and saw the shoes they wanted me to wear. Dear God! The heels were 7 inches off the ground. I slipped them on and I sighed. I felt like a stripper. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered. The women from before entered and smirked.

"Good the outfit fits perfectly, now I have to do your hair and makeup." She pulled me into the bathroom and say me down on a chair. She did my hair so that it's looks like I have sex hair. Then she did my makeup. She did the darkest smokey eyes in existence and cherry red lips. Now I really look like a stripper.

"Good, your perfect. Now we're are going to the master." She pulled me up and led me back into the elevator. We went up this time and then we entered in what I guess was the penthouse.

"The master will be with you shortly." Then she went back into the elevator and the doors closed.

The penthouse was beautiful. Alice would defiantly approve. I went to the window and looked down at the street. Busy people walked swiftly trying to get to jobs or something, while others are tourists taking picture and picture. I looked around trying to see something that could help me give Alice some clues. I looked around and i was defiantly in Times Square. I heard the elevator ding and I swiftly turned around and saw the man enter the room.

XxXxXx

Edward's POV

We entered New York City 6 hours later and I was very nervous. So was my family.

"Okay so how are we going to do this? Run around New York looking for one girl?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"No we should wait for Bella to send us another clue." I shook my head this time.

"No! We can't just keep waiting for Bella to give us the smallest of hints to where she is." Suddenly Alice gasped. Bella was being what Alice calls beautified and was wear the most erotic outfit I've ever seen. She looked like a sex goddess. The vision skips over time and it lands Bella in a hotel room looking out the window. She's somewhere in Times Square. Then she turns around to face a menacing looking man. The vision fades then and I gasp. I knew that if I could blush I would be bright red. Seeing Bella exposed like that got me flustered.

"Well at least her kidnappers have good taste" Alice whispered. I growled at that. Bella was being turned into a stripper for someone other than me!

"She's in times square somewhere." I said we all took off to the street. We raced to Times Square.

"She's around here somewhere." I took a deep breath to try to trace Bella's sent. She was nowhere. She must be inside somewhere. I know that she's in a nice hotel somewhere but I couldn't tell which one. We stayed in the Hilton. I need to find Bella if its the last thing I did.

**Please Review!**


End file.
